My Foolish Friend
by Vulcaine7
Summary: Morph recall the relationship between one of his friends and X-Men, Remy LeBeau. (Songfic)


Title: My Foolish Friend  
Author: Vulcaine7  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Remy LeBeau, Rogue and Morph are a property of Marvel. (If you  
don't know who Morph is, he is a brown-haired shapeshifter from X-Men : The  
Animated Series.) The song Foolish is a property of singer Ashanti. (I had  
to change some things for the song to match with the story, I know that  
some of the rhymes doesn't work anymore but hey, I'm not a poet at all  
sorry.)  
  
Summary: Morph recall the relationship between one of his friends and X-  
Men, Remy LeBeau.  
Note : I'm a French girl without a Beta Reader. If someone want to Beta  
Read my stories it would be really nice. Thanks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You got to leave him, girl, he's making your life miserable!"  
"I can't, Morph, I just... can't..."  
  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keeps on running back to you  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
  
It was four days ago, if only she had knew sooner, I can bet she wouldn't  
have come home so soon after work, if she only had knew that she would find  
him with an other woman... again... I always told her that guy was nothing  
but trouble! But she never listen, poor little angel. It break my heart  
every time, every God-damned time. She deserve so much more. If only I  
could change the past, those two would never have met, trust me. Now, I'm  
felling guilty, again, because it's my fault if she's suffering, because  
it's my fault if she met him.  
  
Remy I don't know why ya treatin' her so bad  
You said you love her, no one above her  
And she was all you had  
And though her heart is eating for ya  
She can't stop crying  
I don't know how  
She can allow you to treat her this way and still she stay  
  
How can you play this double game with her? And with Rogue, too? I'm coward  
for not telling her, maybe now she would believe me. Now that she found you  
in bed with an other of you're "groupies". I'm still wondering how you can  
sleep at night... Pills, I'm almost sure. I don't know what's the matter  
with you, you can have every women you want, heck every living person on  
the planet if you wanted too... But why did you had to choose her, her of  
all people! And hurt her the way you did.  
  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
  
She has been crying for hours, now she's finally sleeping and even now,  
she's crying in her sleep... all that because of you. I never hated someone  
before but you, Remy LeBeau, I hate you! You took her away from me and you  
don't even take care of her properly...  
  
Remy I don't know how ya can wanna do her wrong  
See when she's home, she's all alone  
And you are always gone  
And boy, you know she really loves you  
I can't deny  
I can't see how you could bring her to so many tears  
after all these years  
  
I swear if only had been the one, I would have take good care of her...  
that what I've been wanting to do for the last seven years. But no, Morph's  
not good enough, no not next to Remy LeBeau, who in the Universe could be  
good enough compared to you...  
  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
  
She told me what happen yesterday night when she found out about your  
infidelity. How happy she was as she was walking toward the door knowing  
that for the night you would be with her and her only. How desperate she  
had been when she saw you with this girl. How strong she tried to look and  
how angry she was.  
  
Oohhhhh  
She trusted you, she trusted you  
So sad, so sad  
what love will make you do  
all the things that we accept  
be the things that we regret  
too all of you ladies (ladies) feel her  
c'mon sing wit' her  
See, when she get the strength to leave  
You always tell her that you need her  
And she's weak 'cause she believe you  
And I'm mad because she love you  
So she stops and think that maybe  
She could learn to appreciate me  
'Cause it'll all remains the same 'cause  
You ain't never gonna change  
(never gonna change, never gonna change)  
  
If only you knew what she told me today, she said that what she'd really  
need in her life would be a guy like me in her life! Maybe that's my chance  
and trust LeBeau, I'll take it! It's Morph's turn now!  
  
See her days are cold without you  
But she's hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
See her days are cold without you  
And I'M hurtin' while she's with you  
And though her heart can't take no more  
She keep on running back to you  
  
Remy why you hurt her leave her and desert her  
Boy she gave you all her heart  
And all you do is tear it up  
Looking out her window  
Knowing that she should go  
Even when I packed her bags  
This something always hold her back  
  
My chance, what was I thinking about... she went back with you... as  
always! 


End file.
